Future Textbooks
by kookookarli
Summary: What if Eragon's grandson, Eragon Bromsson, had to do a report for class, but not just any report. A family tree. Oh and no one except his teacher knows of his heritage. R&R ExA MxN


Here I am, Eragon Bromsson. Wonderfully ironic right? Well here I am sitting in History class learning about the Great War between the Varden and then Empire, which soon became known as The

Rise. It had raised everything known. Want to know what is even worse than being in this class; it knows that the Great Eragon Kingslayer as well as Arya Shadeslayer was your grandparents. No

one knew that though. Everyone just thought I was some kid named after the two legendary heroes'. The only person who knew was my teacher. Why does he know you ask? Well the answer is

simple really, Parent Teacher Conferences. My parents came in to chat with my teacher about whether or not I was allowed to learn about the war, and so on. Our cover was blown when my teacher

saw my father. My father who looked so much like his own father. The one who I look so much alike, the one who's face I am staring at right now in my textbook. Yea, my teacher went up to him and

said, "Who are you?" You could tell my dad was struggling on whether or not to tell him the truth but he finally just said, "Brom Eragonsson, my mom says it sounds backwards." My teacher then

looked at him in shock. He looked at me and then said, "What are we going to do about your family tree project." Since then I haven't really thought a lot about it. Now my teacher was telling us

about our family tree and how it was suggested to bring the oldest member of your family still alive and well into class. So in other words, I had to make my family tree, thank-god not very much of

my family still survives, and then ask Great-Grandma Islanzadi to come visit the class. It makes me wonder. What will happen when it is my turn to present?

It was now my turn to do my presentation. I had to start with me. Then go on from there.

"As you all know me as, I am Eragon Bromsson. But, I was told by my grandfather to tell my full name, oh and by the way, if you are lucky you may be able to be blessed with his presence." My

teacher gasped loudly, and everyone looked up at him, and I just smiled. "My full name is Lord Eragon son of Brom and Selena" I find very much irony in that, as does my grandfather. "My father has

inherited two very powerful surnames, which he has received from both of his parents, one form both, one from one. I have also inherited these names. My name is Lord Eragon Bromsson

Shadeslayer Kingslayer" Everyone gasped loudly at this then I heard them whispering about how it is fraud. "I would also like to tell you that I am three and a half quarters elvin. I will explain that

later. Now onto my parents, my father's name is Prince Brom Eragonsson Shadeslayer Kingslayer," Again, a gasp. "My mother is Lady Selena daughter of Luna." My grandparents on my mother's side

have died, but my grandparents on my father's side have not. My grandfather's name is King Eragon Shadeslayer Kingslayer Bromsson Rider of Saphira, and my Grandmother's name is Queen Arya

Shadeslayer Islanzadisdaughter. My great Uncle's name is King Murtagh Morzansson Rider of Thorn, and my great aunt's name is Queen Nasuada Ajihadsdaughter. Oh, and my great-grandma is

Lady Islanzadi." Now everyone stares at me in shock, you could hear everyone talking, and then someone m[pointed their finger at me and shouted Liar. I then decided it was a good time to run.

Outside, my grandfather was apparently waiting outside with Saphira. He saw me and waved, I waved back at the twenty year old appearance of my 165 year old grandfather. He then called to me,

"I have a sense that you are in trouble, and it must be true, as everyone keeps telling me you are very much like your grandfather. So I assumed I guessed correctly, so let's go." I just nodded, and

started to climb on Saphira's back. I heard my fellow classmates behinds me looking up in wonder as Saphira took-off with their own fellow classmate as well as the most powerful and famous man

in all of Algaesia.


End file.
